Run Away Then!
by StallingJanice
Summary: Bella goes for a girls night out and has one simple dance. What can go wrong from one quick dance? Quite Sad. Set on after Breaking Dawn & before you ask - Renesemee is grown up and living with Jacob :
1. The Night Out

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters (although I wish I did)**

**Stephenie Meyer does (luckily for her)**

**Please review :)**

______________________________________________________________________

"Bella, seriously? You can't wear a red tank top with a blue mini skirt. You won't look sexy you will look like a child."

I was getting fed up of Alice's insults. No matter what I put on she wasn't satisfied. She would put on the same outfit ten minutes and later and I would suddenly be acceptable.

"Alice, what would you like me to wear? The hot pants you got me from playboy the other week?" I asked her in a sarcastic tone. Her eyes widened and she started to nod.

_Great.._

"YES!!" She screamed jumping in the air. She ran to my closet and pulled them out. I groaned. Edward wouldn't like this. AT ALL! Alice caught up with my chain of thought quickly and sighed.

"Bella.. its your night out so don't worry about what Edward will say. Your going to look fabulous." She said as she stalked towards me. "Keep the red tank top on though. Its figure hugging!" She threw the hot pants in my face and skipped out the room. I knew better than to argue so I put on the hot pants.

I twirled around in the mirror and shrieked. Alice came running in.

"WHAT?! What happened?" She asked horrified. I imagined her thinking I had spilt something on the hot pants. I twirled around so Alice could see my behind.  
"These dont even cover my bum Alice. I know I'm not suppose to care what Edward thinks but he's going to rip my head off if I say I'm going out dressed in this!" I explained. She chuckled and skipped off once more. I shouldn't even bother really.

I leaned closer to the mirror and pouted my lips, drawing on the bright read lipstick. Edward went crazy whenever I wore it. Glancing at my watch I realised I had four minutes before Alice came back in to tow me away. Edward was downstairs composing another beautiful piece of music. He would hear easily. I pushed the shield away from my mind and began.

_I'm going to walk into the bedroom in my black silk lingerie and crawl across the bed to you kissing every piece of skin on your body whilst your.._

I was interrupted as Edward caught me from behind and pushed me onto bed. He was kissing my neck and nibbling my ear lobe. I chuckled.

"EDWARD! GET OFF HER!" Alice yelled as she walked into the room. I scrambled out of his embrace awkwardly. Edward sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Alice.. We both know her outfit is not very appropriate. She is a married woman!" Edward explained as we both stood up off the bed. Alice shook her head and grabbed his arm. He let out a breath in defeat. "OK, OK, stop shouting at me." I knew better than to be confused. Alice shouted at him with her mind all the time. I couldn't suppress my giggle. He raised his eyebrow at me and frowned.

"Come back to me." He whispered in my ear before Alice dragged him out. He closed and locked the door. I glanced at Alice's outfit and rolled my eyes. She had her usual black mini skirt and white string strapped top on with no bra.

****

"Can I buy you beautiful ladies a drink?"

"No thanks." Alice replied. Men had been hitting on us all night. Alice suddenly let out a cheerful yelp and ran towards the door being careful to look human. Me and Rosalie turned our heads to see Jasper standing there.

"Some Girls night huh?" Rosalie muttered. I laughed. It happened every week. Jasper couldn't stay away from Alice long enough to let her have her Girls Night Out. Rosalie always took it worse, complaining that when Emmett came Alice shoved him back out. I had already had my forth glass of Vodka and Cranberry and was starting to get a little jolly.

"Hello sexy, you two wanna dance?" Me and Rose looked round to see and young man of around twenty two standing next to our table. He had cropped, brown hair and big brown eyes. I chanced a glance at Alice and she was laughing at me. Suddenly her face went blank as she received the vision that I would say yes. She was shocked.

"Sure." I answered as I got up and took his outstretched hand. I raised my eyebrow at Rosalie's shocked face and she quickly agreed. We made our way to the edge of the dance floor and he pulled me close towards him grinding his groin towards me. I should have felt uncomfortable but I was relaxed and having Rosalie there grinding next to the ,an opposite was comforting me with the fact I wasn't the only one doing it.

I was only vaguely aware of the fact Jasper was recording us. Him and Alice were laughing so I whispered to Rosalie.

"Should we play up for the camera? Give them something to film?" She looked shocked but agreed knowing we wouldn't do anything stupid. I turned back to my dance partner and slithered my way down his legs. As I brought myself up I lightly brushed his growing bulge with my ass. This sent him over the edge. He grabbed my waist and pushed past the crowds of people, pushing me up against the wall.

Knowing he had taken it too far I pushed him out the way. He grabbed my wrist. He wasn't going to back down and with his puny non-existence strength he was going to get hurt. Not that I cared, I'm sure his Mom would. Rosalie came and grabbed my arm. She pulled me back to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. I joined her and soon Alice was there. I was aware that I had taken more alcohol then I thought and I was dancing around with not a care in the world. Rosalie was dancing seductively with her ass pressed against my front and Alice was dancing seductively with her tits pressed against my back. I looked around and saw Jasper still filming and chuckled. I grabbed Rosalie's ass with my hand and lent my head back onto Alice's shoulder. This usually wouldn't be possible with her short frame but her heels were an unbelievable height tonight that I could do it without it being uncomfortable. Suddenly the phone in my handbag rang. I usually wouldn't have heard it but I could hear everything these days. I flipped it open and slurred a hello. I heard a growl on the other end. I was shocked and anxious at the same time.

"Get home now!" Edward hissed through the phone. I slammed it closed and walked over to Jasper who was watching me with cautious eyes.

"You sent him the video?" I asked. I wanted so desperately to be angry but with the alcohol and Jaspers attempts at making me calm I was in a dreamy state. He shrugged a gently pushed me towards the door handing me the keys to his car. I sighed and walked towards the door. I glanced over my shoulder to signal to Rosalie and Alice I was leaving but Jasper had already joined Alice and Rosalie was at the bar ordering more drinks. I stepped out into the fresh air and took a step towards the car. Unlocking it I felt a little fear. I couldn't place where it came from though so I pushed it to the back of my mind.

*****

As I went to open the front door I realised the fear had come from the fact Edward had sounded angry. Really angry. He had never talked to me like that before and it had shocked me. I put my hand on the handle and pushed it down. I heard the faint noise of notes and smiled. Edward was playing still, he couldn't be that angry. Suddenly the beautiful, soft lullaby turned into something faster and angrier. The fear returned.

The music stopped and I heard soft footsteps walking towards me. I dropped me head so I wouldn't have to look into his eyes just yet. I felt him enter the room and held my breath and decided to play dumb.

"Edward, What's wrong? Why did you tell me to come home? I.." He cut me off.

"Shut up Bella. I always tell you I will never hurt you, I will give you everything and not once do I ever ask for anything in return. I just assumed you would never hurt me. I obviously assumed wrong.." I snapped my head up to see his sad eyes. I opened my mouth to say something.. anything.. but I couldn't put a sentence together. It hurt me to see I had hurt him. I tried again..

"Edward, It was only a little bit of fun.." I trailed off. I couldn't explain myself. Anger suddenly coursed through my veins.

"Really? So grinding up against another man is fun for you is it?!" he spat. I recoiled from his words and decided I was going o defend myself.

"It WAS only a bit of fun. I didn't even do anything. It's not like I can't be trusted is it? I'm didn't go and make out with a human did I?" I bellowed at him. How dare he question my trust? I saw the confusion and hurt cloud his eyes and he let out an angry chuckle.

"Not this time." he whispered. I was sure it was suppose to be quiet enough for me not to hear but this angered me more. Before I had chance to reply he turned his back on me and walked towards the piano room.

"RUN AWAY THEN! Just run away from the situation! Its so typical Edward, running away when the going gets tough!" I shouted. He froze, I swung my hand round my mouth and gasped. I couldn't believe wheat I had just said. I willed to take it back right then right there. He dropped his head and carried on walking with a slower pace then normal.

"Edward, I didn't mean that.. I'm sorry.. Please.." I whispered as I reached towards him. I rested my hand on this arm but he shrugged it off.

"No Bella. You're not sorry. You have been wanting to say it for a while. Maybe I'm too weak to be around you for a while." He replied without turning around. Again he started towards the piano room. Once he got inside he closed the door. I backed up towards the cottage door and slid down it. I placed my head in my hands and cried silent tears..

What had I just done?

___________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note.  
I am thinking about adding more chapters onto this but its up to the reviews, should this be a one-shot deal?  
Also, if I add more chapters they will be shorter because its easier to update that way. So they will be shorter but updated more often.  
So its your call :)


	2. Fire

"_RUN AWAY THEN! Just run away from the situation! Its so typical Edward, running away when the going gets tough!" I shouted. He froze, I swung my hand round my mouth and gasped. I couldn't believe wheat I had just said. I willed to take it back right then right there. He dropped his head and carried on walking with a slower pace then normal._

"_Edward, I didn't mean that.. I'm sorry.. Please.." I whispered as I reached towards him. I rested my hand on this arm but he shrugged it off._

"_No Bella. You're not sorry. You have been wanting to say it for a while. Maybe I'm too weak to be around you for a while." He replied without turning around. Again he started towards the piano room. Once he got inside he closed the door. I backed up towards the cottage door and slid down it. I placed my head in my hands and cried silent tears.._

_What had I just done?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Six days. That's how long I had been staring at the door he was hiding behind for. I took the battered piece of paper from my pocket again and re-read it for what could have easily been the hundredth time.

**Bella,  
Please don't try and enter the room and please do not try and persuade me to see you right now. I just need time to think. I will be using the back window to leave from so I can hunt. Please understand this.  
Love,  
Edward.**

He had slid it under the door. What was he, in seventh grade? I ran my fingers over where the pen had connected with the paper. Sometimes too hard, almost splitting it. I took a deep, unneeded, breath and concentrated on un-shielding my mind. I knew he was in there, I could here the turning of a page every now and then from the book he was reading.

_Edward, please? Just come outside and talk to me. _

I waited for a response. Nothing happened. I couldn't stare at the door any more. I was seeing patterns and sometimes faces that was not there. I picked myself up and ran up the stairs to _our _bedroom. He could have it his way. He wouldn't see me until he was ready. I got the suitcase down from the top of the wardrobe and started packing anything I got my hands on. I'm sure Alice would let me stay over for a couple of days, it couldn't be more then that could it? After I was done packing I got a new sheet of paper, a black biro pen and started writing.

**Edward my love,  
I will give you the space you desire at the moment. If you need me I have my cell.  
I miss you.  
I love you.  
Hurry back to me.  
Bella x**

I picked up my suitcase and ran downstairs. I walked over to the piano room door and I knew he would be able to see my shadow from the bottom of the door. I leaned down and rested my forehead on the door closing my eyes. I slipped the note under the door and stood back up brushing down my dress.  
"I miss you Edward." I whispered as I turned to the front door picking up my suitcase on the way. I got to my Ferrari F430 and placed my suitcase in the trunk. I turned towards the front door, half expecting, half willing him to be there with open arms to take me back. He wasn't. I let out a sigh ant got in my car, driving towards Alice and Jasper's house.

__

_**-EPOV-**_

I picked up the note that slid under the door and heard a silent whisper of the words,

"I miss you Edward." I opened the note reading what it said and let out a breath of relief. Half of me had expected her to tell me to screw myself and that she was leaving me for being an immature prick. The other half of me scolded the first half for ever thinking of my Bella that way.

It had been six days. I missed her like hell but I needed to think.  
Did she really respect me so little that she went off and made out with other guys? I raked my brain trying to find evidence that she HAD made out with the guy. I had seen that she was definitely up against a wall with him but Jasper had stopped recording so I wasn't exactly sure she had done anything. What if she had slapped him round the face and told him to fuck off? Then I was sulking over nothing.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was all so exhausting, I needed to see her. She hadn't told me where she was going, just that she was giving me my space. Should I call her? Just to hear her voice. She had talked to me through her mind, but I was sure this was so her voice didn't give her away. Yes. I had to talk to her. I flipped open my cell and hit my speed dial #1. She answered on the first ring.

"_Edward?" _She asked breathlessly. I could hear the engine of the car in the background, she was still driving. She couldn't be far.

"_What's wrong? Is everything OK?"_ She questioned. I opened my mouth debating what to say.

"Every thing's fine, Bella..." I flipped the cell closed just as quickly as I had opened it. It still hurt to think what she had shouted at me.

"_RUN AWAY THEN! Just run away from the situation! Its so typical Edward, running away when the going gets tough!" _

I winced. Why did it hurt so much? It was a simple accusation.

It was true.

She had described me exactly. The phone rang again. Lucky I had caller ID to see it was Alice. I flipped it open, her breathing was heavy, something was wrong.

"Edward? Edward?" She shouted down the phone.

"Alice? What happened?" I asked, something wasn't right. Maybe Alice needed help with something?

"Are you with Bella? Don't let her get into a car in the next ten minutes." She shouted. This confused me. A car couldn't hurt Bella. She was a vampire.

"Alice.. Bella's a vampire, like us, a car can't harm her-"

"EDWARD." Alice screamed down the phone.

"Alice? What the hell, calm down, nothing can be that bad." I started.

"The car is going to SET ON FIRE-" I dropped the phone and ran, not bothering to get into a car. It would just waste time. I followed her scent. I could still smell her even though she was in a car. I heard a faint crash about twenty miles away as I came to a stop. My hand flew to my mouth and I forced myself to carry on sprinting in the direction of the smoke.

_**-BPOV-**_

If I had been concentrating I would have easily swerved out the way, but I wasn't paying any attention to to the road so I didn't see the 16 wheeler come towards me. I was focused on the sound of Edward's voice. He couldn't stand talking to me so he had hung up but I was happy in a strange way. He had wanted to talk to me in the first place. That's when I saw the lorry. That's when it was too late. It hit me with such a force. My car rolled over countless times. I hadn't been vampire long enough to NOT be scared. I was screaming. The seatbelt jolted against my neck, slamming me against my seat. The car stopped rolling and was on its roof. I considered getting out but when the police came they would wonder how I had got out so easily so I stayed there and took out my phone. I flipped it open and dialled Edward's number.  
_Please pick up, please.  
_He didn't answer. He was still mad. I went through my contact's and found Carlisle's number. I pressed call and placed the phone to my ear. He answered before it had time to ring.  
"BELLA! ARE YOU OK? WE ARE ON OUR WAY, GET OUT THE-" He yelled but the phone went dead. He seemed so upset, my clumsiness maybe? I closed my eyes and waited for the police and ambulance to come. I smelt something unusual. I couldn't work out what it was. I shifted around in my seat without looking unnatural to see the back of my car on fire.  
"Holy shit!" I shouted. I saw the man from the lorry running towards my car. He came to my door and leaned in on the broken glass.  
"Its OK, I'm going to get you out of here." He soothed. He tried fumbling with my seatbelt. Then looked down the road. I looked to where he was staring to see four more cars speeding down the road straight towards us, they wouldn't have time to stop.  
"GET AWAY FROM THE CAR!" I shouted at the shocked man. He obeyed and started running out of the way of the crash. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. After they had hit I would scramble out and make sure they were safe. It was then that I heard Edward's voice  
"BELLA?? GET OUT THE CAR NO-" He was cut off. I felt the impact of the first car and the second was not far behind it. I kept my eyes closed, willing Edward to save them before they got seriously hurt. The smell got stronger and I turned around once again. That was when I was flew into the 16 wheeler from the explosion of the car.  
I wasn't sure how but somehow my leg and right arm was gone, I couldn't walk just yet. I would just wait for Edward to hand them to me. I chuckled to myself.  
"Oh fuck, that's hot. Ouch!" My skin was sizzling. I looked around to see there was fire, EVERYWHERE. I needed to get up.  
I tried lifting my car from on top of me but with only one arm and one leg it was incredibly difficult. I listened out for Edward, waiting for him.  
"It's gong to be OK, let me help you out of there!" I could hear him faintly. He was helping the humans in the crash. I smiled but it wiped off quick. I screamed. The pain was excruciating. I tried to drag myself away but it was no use.  
It felt like pins were pricking my over and over again, everywhere on my body. I was getting weaker. Rosalie had told me screaming did not help at all with the changing, and I hadn't screamed then but I couldn't help it now.  
I screamed the loudest I could, I didn't even think it was possible as a vampire but at that exact moment.. everything went black.

____________________________________  
A/N: sorry its not that long guys.  
Im not sure if i will write anymore on this story.  
Depends on the reviews, what do you think? ~  
:]


	3. The Room

**Hey Guys.  
I don't think im going to finish this story.  
This is just a short chapter with an idea someone asked me to use for this chapter.  
I hope you enjoyed the story whilst it was there.  
Please review still.  
Thank you.  
Janice xox**

* * *

I couldn't see past my heavy lids. I just couldn't seem to find the energy to open them. I tried to roll my head around in a circle but my neck was stiff. I was a vampire. I was suppose to be immune to this type of stuff wasn't I?  
"Hello Isabella!" A wispy voice called. My eyes shot open with no weight on them at all. I shot to my feet and was surprised to see I was in a white room. It was cloudy and everything looked so.. clean. I looked towards where the voice had come from. There was a woman, she had shoulder length, straight blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she was obviously not human.  
"Wh-Who are you? Wh-Where am I? Where's Edward?!" I whispered. The ladies face grew serious and she leant over to place her hand on my shoulder. I took an involuntary step back. The lady shook her head and began...  
"Bella, i'm surprised you haven't guessed where you are. Most people guess straight away once they see the white cloudy floor." As she said it, my head looked towards the ground and so there was, the floor was made of cloud like material. "You see Bella.. you were in a car accident and.. you.. died." She replied. I chuckled softly and shook my head.  
"That's impossible! Where's Edward?!" I spoke a little louder. I still needed to see him and apologise for everything I had said. The lady managed to rest her hand on my shoulder for a millisecond before I recoiled from her touch.  
"Isabella"  
"Bella!" I corrected.  
"OK, Bella.. Edward is still on Earth. Your nearly in heaven dear." She spoke a bit slower. I shook my head laughing slightly again. I was a vampire. Vampire's couldn't die unless they were burnt...  
"NO!" I shouted. This couldn't be happening. I turned around to run, somewhere, anywhere; but there was nowhere to run to.  
"I understand this is hard to take in, but you need to believe me." She whispered again. I shook my head and fell to my knees.  
Please, no. Let me wake up from whatever I'm in. I thought to myself. When I released my head from my hands I was still in the bright white room. The lady was standing there patiently waiting for me. She had sorrow in her eyes.  
"Are you an angel?" I whispered. I didn't really believe in this type of stuff, but if I was really in heaven then she must be an angel. She chuckled slightly.  
"No, no. I'm just here to welcome you into heaven. Your technically in limbo dear. I'm here to tell you that you have a choice. You can either go straight to heaven or.." I turned my head towards her waiting for her to finish.  
"Or What?" I asked.  
"Or you may return to Earth in a Guardian Angel form. Nobody will be able to see you, but you will look over someone of your choice who doesn't already have a guardian angel, you must know though. You will only be a guardian angel for two months, then you will automatically be taken to heaven. Do you understand?" She asked. I nodded and replied I wanted to go back down to Earth.  
"Who would you like to watch, my dear?" She asked, with a clipboard in her hand. I muttered the word Edward to her lightly and I was soon falling through the sky at a tremendous speed. When I next opened my eyes I was sitting in the Cullen house, in Edward's room, on his bed. I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. There was a knock at the door.  
"Edward?" Alice called. I was going to miss Alice. She opened the door and walked in, putting a pile of CD's on Edward's dresser. She looked over to the bed and her eyes fixed on me for a moment.  
"B-B-Bella?" She whispered. My mouth fell open. Could she see me?  
"Alice?!" I replied. She screamed slightly and ran over to the bed, jumping down next to me.

This was going to be one weird experience.


End file.
